


Early Morning Practice

by mariekjepower



Series: Kurtbastian Week 2014 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariekjepower/pseuds/mariekjepower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was having an unpleasant morning, until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Practice

Kurt grumbles under his breath as he walks out of his room, still fighting with his tie. He isn’t exactly late to the early Warblers practice that is planned before classes this morning, but he is later than he wants to be.

“Seriously, why is she such a morning person?” Kurt mutters. Rachel doesn’t see any problem with calling people first thing in the morning, just after she knows when they’re supposed to get up. It’s a good thing he was up a bit earlier himself today, otherwise he really would be late.

As soon as he turns onto the corridor to the Warbler practice room, a hand grabs his upper arm and pulls him into an alcove. Kurt almost starts to yell, but as he breaths in to be able to do that, he recognizes a familiar au de cologne. 

“Hello, gorgeous,” he hears being whispered, lips touching his ear and breath ghosting down the side of his face. Kurt starts to smile, his bad mood disappearing with those words, but he quickly schools his face and raises an eyebrow before turning to face his assailant.

“Good morning, Sebastian,” he says with a neutral voice, looking up into the green eyes. “You could have said hi the way normal people do, you know.”

“But where would the fun have been in that?” Sebastian asks with a leer, closing the distance that Kurt created by turning. Not that it was a lot of space; the alcove is barely big enough for the two of them. But now Kurt gets pressed up against the wall, Sebastian’s leg sliding between his own. Kurt tries to keep his cool, but he can feel his cheeks heat up.

“I have to admit that this seems like it could be a lot of fun,” he finally answers. He tilts his chin up, his mouth just that bit closer to Sebastian’s smirking lips. By now it’s probably not only his cheeks, but his whole face and his neck that are a burning red as well, but he refuses to lower his eyes. He likes this way too much. “So, are you going to make it worth my while?”

Sebastian doesn’t hesitate and presses his lips to Kurt’s. Within a moment their tongues find each other and their arms wrap around each other. They press together even closer, as close as can be while still having clothes on.

“Guys, this is not why I called early practice,” a voice interrupts them. Reluctantly they pull apart, just far enough to turn their heads to look at Hunter, who has an amused look upon his face, while still trying to look stern.

“My apologies, mister captain, sir,” Sebastian says, not sounding sorry at all. “I just couldn’t resist.”

“Yeah, yeah, you show that often enough,” Hunter says with a sigh. “I suppose I should be glad that all the clothes are still on.”

Blush not receding in the slightest, Kurt nods. “I think you were just in time.” As he says that, he let’s go of Sebastian to tuck his shirt back in. 

Hunter rolls his eyes. “Come on, let’s get to work. We have a lot to do before we’re ready for Regionals.” 

Sebastian wraps his arm around Kurt’s waist as they follow Hunter. “I’ll find you later today for a rain check,” he whispers to Kurt.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Kurt asks, smile on his face.

“Both.”


End file.
